


Damsel Refuses Distress

by Drapetomania_at_its_finest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomania_at_its_finest/pseuds/Drapetomania_at_its_finest
Summary: Roman Sanders was once told that he will be nothing more then a Damsel In Distress.Now that he's older he does everything in his power to not be, and it's to a fault.ORThe 5 times the sides try to help Roman and the one time he lets them.





	1. Corruption's influence

Up to this point Creativity was one.

Remus and Roman were not split. They were about 7 years old, and little did they know this was the last year they would share a body. They had elements of green and red in their cape and a prince outfit that was all simply put together. They were quite happy with being together as light and dark sides, as grey sides. In and out of the darkness and light. Between Purity and Corruption.

But it wasn't until one day that it changed, and it was a day that neither of them will ever forget. They were called to the darkside by Corruption.

"**Ahh,Creativity How nice of you to join me****." ** Corruption said in a chilling manner

Corruption was sitting at a small table drinking tea, he saw them and motioned Creativity over, that's when the gut instinct to run kicked in. They choose to ignore it, a mistake they will NEVER repeat again. They walked steadily closer filled with caution as they approached.

" **It has come to my attention that it would be to my advantage if I split you into two different sides. Though it would be stupid of me to share my plans with you so** ."

And that's when the world froze for them. They didn't believe what they just heard.

" _Is that possible_ ?" 

Creativity questioned, Corruption stood up and they decided not to take chances. They started running when Corruption came closer. Alas Corruption had a grip on them.

They blocked out most of what happened in their heads, they do remember a lot of screaming, and pain.

In the end there were two sides left a dark and a light creativity. When Corruption finished he turned to The light side with a grim smirk.

" **You are no longer welcome here, I suggest you leave soon.**"

Roman looked at him in shock,

" _What just happened?!_ "

is all he could think. As he got up to run Corruption said something.

" **But before you leave**," He picked up Roman and drop kicked him in the stomach, Roman let out a cry and scream, calling for aid. He looked at his dark side counterpart for help but he was also in a state of shock and so Corruption continued.

" **Look at you, all you can do is cry and wait for someone to save you, like the useless damsel in distress you are, and thats all you will ever be, weak, you are PATHETIC."**

In the end Corruption gave Roman huge purple and green bruises on his stomach and chest along with deep cuts from Corruption's long claws. He also came out with a scar on his shoulder that read WEAK.

Roman limped to the light side in hopes of Purity's aid. When he got there Purity looked at him in horror due to the severe injuries he had obtained. All Roman could do at that moment was look at Purity empty eyed and cry silently pleading for help.

Purity wasn't alone there were two others there, one in light blue in round glasses who looked shy and was hiding behind the taller boy with different glasses, a tie and a dark blue shirt. They both assisted Purity while he was fixing Roman's bruising situation.

All Roman could think was the echoes of Corruption,

" **And that's all you'll ever be.**"

When he was patched up Purity looked at him with a look that was as clear as words,

" What happened?"

He was exhausted but he knew they deserved some sort of explanation, he head nodded to Purity to talk to him alone and the two boys were sent up stairs to their rooms.

He vaguely retold what had occurred leaving out the part where Corruption called him Pathetic and Weak.

When the boys came back the one in round glasses hid behind the taller more serious looking one. They introduced themselves, the shy one was Morality or Patton and the apathetic looking one was Logic also known as Logan. Roman learnt that Patton was actually very sweet and great at puns and that Logan was curious and had an abundance of interesting theories on life.

These two boys became is new family, but unlike his old one, he planned on not failing then, so he made an oath, To NEVER be the damsel in distress ever again....

To a fault.


	2. Walks in Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its 5AM and worry, angst and feelings ensue!

**YOU ARE PATHETIC**

**YOU WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING MORE THEN A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS **

I wake up hyperventilating and subconsciously touch the scar on my shoulders. It's been the same nightmare for years, ever since that day.

Even as a dream I can feel the pain I felt that day and seconds as I wake up I can still hear the screaming.

Once I calm down I look at my bedside clock,

5AM

I get out of bed as quietly as I can and as I do so my eyes catch my reflection in the mirror I have near the door, it's too dark for detail but I can see the obvious such as my messy hair, baggy sleep clothes and over all tired physique,

"_Im a mess"_

I head down stairs. As I walk into the kitchen to get a drink my eyes adjust to the dark and I see someone in headphones staring at a phone in full screen brightness.

The person notices me after a couple seconds and reaches over and turns on the lights.

" Oh, hey princey"

Of course it's Virgil.

I see him in his trademark hoodie with black headphones on, leaning back against the counter.

" Hello my emo nightmare, why are you up so late?" I ask in hopes of him forgetting about me.

In full honesty I was also worried about him. I know he has trouble sleeping and I want to help him, I know we don't always see eye to eye but that doesn't mean I hate him, quite the opposite really, I actually like him alot, he's witty and cool and his sarcastic comebacks are funny and effortless, and he's kinda cute too- No, Wait, Take two steps back Roman, Do I- NOoo, I'm just tired that's all.

" Oh nothing, I just can't sle-"

he lowers his head a bit as he takes off his headphones. He cuts off as he looks back up at me.

" Ro- Roman, were you, crying?"

He asks in a confused and worried tone.

_"Wait, why does he think Im-" _

I cut off my own thinking as I put my hand over my eyes, their puffy.

"_DAMN IT! Of course I wouldn't see it in my reflection when the lights were off, I must have been crying while I was asleep"_

" Oh,uhhhh no, it's just, ummm im, uh SICk, I mean,I'm sick" I say quickly.

I don't know why but even as an actor I have trouble lying to my family I can lie to strangers, but my family, no.

" You know Princey, you can talk about whatever is bothering you I mean-"

" NO, I'm just sick, I promise." I press on in hopes he won't continue questioning.

I know from experience that Virgil gets anxious when people are emotional around him, mostly when it's a negative emotion.

" Ok, I'll tell Patton that you're sick" he replies as he starts to walk towards the direction of the stairs.

" No, honestly,it's just a small cold, it'll be over by morning. You shouldn't wake Patton up just for that." I say in a reassuring princely voice.

" okay…" he finishes still sounding like he doesn't believe a word I'm saying.

It doesn't matter, I CAN'T be weak. I'm supposed to protect them and I can't do that if I break down. I'll just be a hassle to try and deal with. I'm getting antsy and an awkward silence that is ringing in the room isn't helping, I need to get back to my room.

" You know Princey if anything is happening you can always tell us."

" Virgil, Im FINE,I don't need your help. Im fine helping myself."

" Ya but-" Virgil tries but I intervene before he can continue.

" Virgil, .I.M. .F.I.N.E"

I tell him with a tired and pleading face before I turn around and walk off in the other direction. I climb up the stairs but before I do I look at Virgil one more time, I see is face filled with worry, I open my mouth to say something but immediately close it. I don't think anything I say would help, I don't need help, I'm fine, if I can't even deal with something as trivial as this myself then the voice is right, I am pathetic.


	3. Patton's attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's attempt put in play.

It was one of those days, chaos in the mindscape, Cause, you may ask?

Upcoming Sanders side.

All the sides were busy, Logan was finding a way to fit it into Thomas' time timetable and possible need of props and the cost of said props. Along with looking through what Roman's ideas for the video.

Virgil keeps Thomas on track and makes sure he double checks everything to insure it is perfect. He often looks through it with Roman and Patton because Patton makes sure that the episode is friendly and inclusive and appeals to all ages and races and Roman has to edit it a final time to make the video come out as smooth as possible.

Of course there isn't a script and they only and idea that get the video going but once they finish recording there are still many things that happen that need to be taken out.

Roman's job is to come up with the video and edit it.He plans and executes what happens and also to the interest of the public and at the same time, everyone is comfortable with it, even if he isn't.

With their parts of the job finished Logan and Patton were taking a break in the common room.

They were relaxing and reading, an activity they mutually enjoyed.  
Logan was reading an encyclopedia and Patton was reading " 101 Dad jokes that will make your kids want to be disowned"

After a couple of minutes Patton had giggled and looked up from his book.

" Hey Logie!"

Logan looked up from his book with a slight blush on his face due to the nickname, he would never admit it but he loved the nicknames Patton gave him.  
With a forced sigh he answered.

" Yes Patton?"

" Did you hear about a kidnapping at school?"

" WAIT WHAT!?" Logan exclaimed in total alarm

" Calm down, don't worry, he woke up." Patton said with a straight face.

Logan went from panic to the neutral face of displeasure in 3 seconds flat.  
In the same time Patton put on a pout, Logan let out a sigh before grinning slightly which made Patton smile brightly (and blush ever so slightly.)

They enjoyed the peace, then came Virgil.

" Hey Pat, Logan." He said nonchalantly which was an oxymoron of himself.

" Hey Kiddo" Patton said with a huge smile on his face.  
Logan said his hello as well but then was striking but confusion.

" Aren't you and Roman suppose to be editing the video together?" He questions the emo side.

" We were working on it but then Princey looked at me and saw that the bags on my eyes had grown or something and told me that he would work on it himself, I tried to resist but he forced me out of his room."

" oh… that was nice of him." Patton said faintly

The room stayed silent till Virgil broke the quiet.

" I'm worried, he always does this."

They all knew it, even as he was little he helped everyone and took a lot of the workload from others when they couldn't do it.  
When ever he had work he would stay in his room until he finished and only came out to use the washroom, not even to eat.

" Agreed, I've attempted to assist him in the past however he stopped me," Logan added

"in addition, when I asked him if he had been sleeping or eating he became defensive."

They all shared the silence again.  
Patton suddenly stood up with a look of worry on his face, walked to the beginning of the staircase, turned around and looked at the two other sides who had almost identical confused faces.

" I'm going to go check on him."

" Patton, that's not gonna work! He's gonna jus-" Virgil started but was interrupted

" I KNOW!" He yelled and stunned both Logan and Virgil. Patton barely raised his voice in this manner before. This was serious.

" I'm just… he does so much and he never lets us help, and… I don't know why but I.. i- just…" he faltered

" I know Patton, you're worried about Roman.  
You always worry about us." Logan said calmly

Patton looked surprised for a few seconds, he swallowed and nodded as he proceeded up the stairs and left Virgil and Logan there in a dreaded atmosphere.

_____________________________________

Roman had been doing twice the work he usually does. Not that he's complaining, he did this to himself.  
He could handle it, the others were counting on him, he had to make himself useful.

" **PATHETIC **"

He doesn't care if he hasn't eaten or slept in days, or even that he feels sick and hasn't drank water in a day.

He has to help his friends, not be some- "**USELESS DAMSEL**"

He plugs his ears to shut out the voice.  
He wants to yell at them to shut up.  
_shut up_, ****_shut up_, _sh__**UT UP**_, " SHUT UP!"

" hey kiddo, you ok in there?"

Just then he heard Patton from the other side of the door.

_ Shit _   


" Ya, I- I'm f-fine" he cursed under his breath, how does Deceit do this, then again Deceit probably doesn't consider us family.

" Are you sure, you know, we are worried about you." He said through the door.

" No Padre, I can do this, go relax." He steadies his voice

" I can't, you're working so hard and not giving yourself a break!" The dad figure exclaimed

" Pat, leave me alone, please, I can take care of myself." He says feeling irritated

" NO! You clearly can't, let us help you. Take a break! You never let us help you, you know it's ok to be **w****eak** sometim-"

**WEAK**

" PATTON, IM FINE! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

Patton was baffled, Roman NEVER yelled at him he was in shock and really, really hurt.

Even through the door Roman can hear Patton's teary voice.

"o-kkay…"

Roman felt the guilt rise in him, he started his apology. He heard Patton begin walking away and called out to him.

" NO WAIT! Im sorry Patton, It's jus-"  
Patton doesn't know why but he suddenly is filled with rage.

"No. It's fine, I'm sorry I got in your way.  
I'm sorry I was worried about you, It will NEVER happen again."

Patton hisses, Roman never heard Patton that pissed.

He tries to stop him but hears the fading footsteps.

He has to finish, he will apologize to Patton later. Right now he has to prove his worth.  
Or the voice with be right.

**USELESS **   


No. He has no choice.

_____________________________________

Patton came down the stairs with mixed emotions. Confusion, anger,sadness,betrayal,regret but mostly worry.  
Virgil and Logan must have heard what happened because when he got down they just stared at him.

He started walking towards the couch but as he started walking he replayed the conversation he had just had, his own voice rang loudest.  
He broke down mid way and logan helped him get to the couch.  
Virgil hugged his friend as tight as possible and closed his eyes, but not before seeing Logan kiss Patton on the forehead.  
If that had happened in a different situation he would tease them mercilessly, but right now he had but one thought,

_"What happened"_   


  



	4. Apologies and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't one of the five times but I felt as if Roman's apology needed to be separate.

It had been a day since Roman had last talked to Patton, or anyone for that matter.

A day had pasted since Roman and Patton last spoke, it filled with a lingering tension that wouldn't go away.

As the day was finishing Patton was walking to his room, after talking to Logan, whose room was at the beginning of the hall.

Logan at first was just making sure that Patton was ok but before they knew they had spent hours discussing weird fact about earth and crazy conspiracy theories. It had really cheered him up.

Anyway, Patton's room was at the end of the hall after Roman's room. The rooms were separated by a thick wall so the walk was longer than in a normal hall.

As he touched the door handle to his room he heard someone whisper his name.

He turned around quickly to see who it was,

He was slightly stunned for a moment to see Roman out of his room.

He stayed silent until Roman opened his mouth, as soon as he did Patton let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

" Hey Patton… I just.. umm.. wanted to apologize about the other day." The creative side said quietly 

At first Patton was wondering why he was speaking in a hushed voice until he looked at his watch suddenly and realized it was 2 in the morning.

" oh, YA! Sure, um, wanna chat in your room?"

Patton winced as he said hoping he hadn't woken up anyone who was already asleep.

" OH No! I mean, it's a mess, your room would be much better." He said persuasively 

Patton thought a second on it then look back at Roman and nodded.

He turned to his door and invited in Roman.

His walls were a light shade of blue and had posters of cute animals and cartoons like steven universe.

He had a white table rectangle table on the left and his bed at the top right corner.

His bed was covered with plushies and pillows and had also been a light blue shade.

He sat on the bed and cued Roman to sit as well. At first there was a long stretched silence then Roman finally began.

" I'm sorry Patton."

Patton looked at Roman who was staring concentrated at the ground.

" It's fine Ro-"

"No" Roman said sternly, the thick walls stopped him from awakening the others.

"It's not fine,you're my family and I Hurt you."

Patton looked at Roman wide eyed then looked at the floor along with Roman.

" Ya, you did..."

Roman face darkened from that, he tried to talk but Patton already started.

" I just have a question, why? Did I say something that hurt you, You don't usually yell at us, well, not in anger anyway."

Roman looked at Patton as is if Patton told him that fish have fur.

" Well, I was just- it's nothing. I was tired and irritated and I took that out on you, you don't deserve that. I'm sorry."

Patton was finding it that hard to believe but didn't press on, if Roman was uncomfortable talking about it who was he to force him.

" Thanks, I forgive you. Can I also apologize?"

Patton inquired.

" Wait what? Why would you need to apologize?" Roman asked with genuine confusion.

" Well, I just said a lot of mean things, it wasn't your fault, Logan and Virgil told me to leave you alone but I didn't listen, you didn't deserve that."

Roman wanted to tell Patton how wrong he was and how Patton shouldn't forgive Roman but he knew that would lead to them arguing till next morning.

" Thanks, Padre!" Roman smiled, Patton grinned widely at the nickname and responded instantaneously.

" No problem, Kiddo!" Patton chuckled as he finished that made Roman start laughing lightly too.

" Anyway, Pat, as an apology, not just to you but to the rest too, I was thinking we picnic in Imagination." Roman offered 

" Ok Ro, but one question, who's Nick?"

Patton punned that made Roman laugh again.

Patton looked back at Roman and finished.

"I'll tell the others in the morning!

Now go get some rest, you need it after working that hard." Patton said cheerily 

Roman smiled one more time then walked to Patton's door. He turned to the fatherly side one final time before leaving.

" Goodnight Pat, Thank you."

With that he was gone and left Patton with his own thoughts, a mixture of happiness and relief, but he couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong.

He shrugged it off and got ready for bed.

As he was drifting off he had a quick thought slip in before he was out cold.

_Does Roman still have the scar?_  



	5. Honesty from Deceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short and if I haven't posted in a while. I'm struggling with some issues and it makes it harder to write things and do things in general. Thank you for understanding! Enjoy!

Roman was in Imagination getting ready for the picnic he planned for the others.

He was taking care of the site in general and adding small things along with it like a blanket and a table to eat at.

He was also adding in more flowers to the area. The scene itself was fine.More than fine, it was beautiful! The picnic table was on a high up hill surrounded by other rolling hills covered by golden grass. There was a clear water stream right next to a blue and white windmill but he just wasn't satisfied with the amount of flowers surrounding everything.

So he picked up a flower and picked all of it's petals apart. Then he put his hand over the petals so that it covered them completely.

He closed his eyes and concentrated and within seconds there was a slight glow coming out of his hands.

When he opened them again there were hundreds of small seeds.

He waited for a good gust of wind then let go of the seeds into the air.

Seconds later vibrant multicolored wildflowers covered the surrounding hill.

" How disgusting…" a low voice came out of the tree shadows.

Roman turned quickly to the source of the noise. His face contorted into a grimace as he spat out a name.

"Deceit…"

Deceit came out of the shadows and tipped his bowler hat to Roman.

"Roman…"

" What are you doing here!" Roman sneered towards the snake like side.

" Something, was not just walking by and happening to not see you." Deceit replied

Roman didn't trust the deceiving side and decided to keep his distance and didn't drop his guard, he put one hand on his sword.p

"Do worry Roman, I'm not just here to ask a simple question. Actually it is a simple question."

  
  
  


Roman didn't know what Deceit was getting and was soon distracted by the time.

He shifted his sword into a knife and started creating food out of leaves and cutting it.

Though he was still perplexed and began questioning the scaled man next to him.

" What questions would you need me to answer, for those you would normally go to Pat or Logan." 

" Well you see, it involves your brother."

At that Roman froze, he hadn't talked to his brother in weeks. Not since he started taking more of Corruption's influence.

" What about Remus." Roman asked in such a tone that made Deceit take a few steps back.

" Well, I wasn't walking around the darkside and purposely walked by his room and heard him not having a nightmare."

Roman swallowed and continued slicing the food he made while maintaining the conversation.

" I haven't known him for a long time and wasn't worried about him, did something happen back then?"

Roman was unsure if he should answer truthfully or not, he still cared about Remus even if he no longer wanted to be associated with him and plus, Deceit came all this way to talk to someone he hates just for his brother.

He didn't know how to feel about that, good,confused,amazed.

He made the choice to lie, It wasn't his secret to share and he knows if Remus exposed the secret he would be furious, so he hide it.

"Nope, I haven't talked to him for a while and I can't recall anything that would make him wake up screaming."

narrowed his eyes at the statement.

" Roman, you do realize I can't detect lies, right?"

Roman speeded his cutting as he shifted his focus on what to say next.

" Are you implying that I'm lying, cause that's a bold move."

He chopped at a faster rate.

" No, that's exactly not what I'm accusing you of and I do care if you threaten me I'm not curious or worried."

He minced them into smaller pieces.

" YOU, worried about someone other then yourself! That's new!"

" Do not excuse you! I don't want to know what you're hiding!"

Roman's hand moved faster and closer to where the other one was resting.

" Maybe I should ask you the same, what are YOU hiding Deceit. I don't even know your name! Why should I trust you!"

" CONTINUE DEFLECTING THE QUESTION! YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME TO TELL ME!

I MAYBE A MORALLY CORRECT PERSON BUT I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY FRIENDS!"

" NOTHING HAPPENED! NOW LEAVE M- SHIIIT!"

In the middle of the argument Roman had been so focused on the matter that he lost attention on his knife and cut himself deeply on the palm and the back of his hand.

It hurt like a bitch and Roman knew he needed to get it stitched before it got infected.

"Roman! Are you not alright!"

Deceit asked as he placed one hand over Roman shoulder.

Roman felt the hand trace coldly over his scar inducing some memories.

**YOU DON'T BELONG HERE**  


" GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

Roman snarled as he grabbed his shoulder with his well hand and stumbled back.

He calmed down after a few seconds and apologized.

" Sorry, it's just… I'll be fine, don't go to the others, I don't want to worry them over nothing." Roman tried to convince.

" Aren't you sure? What can I not do to help?"

Deceit didn't like Roman but he wasn't stupid or careless, he understood how the sides worked.

" Roman, you don't know how Thomas is affected by even the slightest bruise on one of the sides, this plus the nightmare won't cause some complications."

" Deceit, I'm more than ok. The best thing you can do to help is to leave and go back to the darkside to Remus. He sounds like he needs more help than me."

Deceit could hear the, well, deceit coming from Roman at the beginning of the sentence but the rest it was true. So he silently nodded and backed away into the shadow of the tree and disappeared.

Roman knew the cut was too deep to ignore but the others were coming soon and he didn't want to ruin something with his stupid clumsiness and make Patton have to help him when he could be enjoying himself.

Roman made a first aid kit out of some of the blood on his hands and wrapped up the wound. It was only temporary, till he could go back to his room and stitch it up by himself.

He cleared the blood up from everything and changed because the blood stained his white tunic. He did so just in time because seconds later he was summoned by Thomas.

" Greetings Thomas! How may I be of assistance?"

Thomas smiled brightly at his Creativity then explained.

" Nothing, the other's wanted me to fetch you because it's already 3 PM and they have ZERO clue how to get through the imagination. 

" No problemo! I will valiantly guide the way!"

Roman claimed, now that he stared at Thomas for a moment and saw his slightly ruffled hair and faint eye bags and thought of what Deceit had said.

" Thomas, you look tired, are you alright?"

Roman inquired worried about if his injury really did anything significant.

" Oh nothing, just had some difficulty sleeping because of these weird intrusive thoughts."

Roman stayed quiet.

Patton piped up and swept them all away to the front of imagination.

"We gotta go or it'll be too late! Thomas go relax and have a cookie, we will be in imagination if anything. BYEEE!"

And like that they were in Roman's realm.

Roman, finally out of the daze had showed them the path.

Right before the scene there was a deep forest and to see anything he had to move a huge branch. 

" Ok, here we are! In 3...2 ..1!"


End file.
